


in charge

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, i dont own miraculous ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: it's just awesome trust me





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day everyone was happy no one thaught by the end of the day it would all go wrong. everyone was at school listening to miss bustier rant at Marinette and Adrien for being late to her class while the whole class watched "I can't believe you to were late to my class again this is the fifth time this week you know what I'm knot going light on you again I'm calling both your parents and your suspended for two weeks I cant handle you two being late for my class again get out" she said as she pointed to the door both of them looked at each other with sad eyes and walked home


	2. Chapter 2

ADRIEN'S POV...... WALKING HOME  
"I can't believe she suspended me I was only a half hour late"  
"believe it and the way your dad is you can kiss school goodbye" plagg said from his jacket pocket eating cheese  
"oh my god plagg I haven't thought of that guess I don't need this anymore" he grabbed his backpack grabbed his phone out and threw it in a trash can nearby  
then he walked in silence for the rest of the trip to the mansion

MARINETTE'S POV..... WALKING HOME  
"Tikki this cant be happening"   
"I know but it's not like you can tell them why you weren't in school," Tikki said munching on a cookie   
"I know Tikki but my parents are going to ground me which is going to make it even harder to be ladybug" she's groaned   
"it's going to be hard Marinette but in think, you can do it your strong brave and creative it could work," Tikki said cheery Marinette hugged the kwami to her cheek  
"thank tikki your the best"  
then she walked in silence for the rest of the trip to her family's bakery


	3. Chapter 3

GABRIELS POV ...... ADRIEN'S TEACHER JUST CALLED  
"Hello is this Gabriel agreste," the women on the other line said   
" yes this is Gabriel agreste who is this" Gabriel said in a serious tone   
"this is Adrien agrestes teacher I hope you know he has been late to my class on more than fifty to sixty times so I got sick of it cause I think he's doing it to meet up with a girl, " miss bustier said a little unsure voice  
"is that all miss" Gabriel said a little mad   
" No sir I think he's taking advantage of her"  
"what how do you know," Gabriel said angree he hates when people get taken advantage of and if his son was doing that he is going to go off on him   
"she structures around him runs away from him and there always gone together and he and she usually have cuts when they come back and she never looks in his eyes and she always looks at him for approval and their friends say and I quote from nino they always go a wall and from alya she said the girl hated him first day then the second day she couldn't look him in the eyes and she always looks puppy eye at him "   
"thank you miss I'll talk to him and don't get the girl in trouble" bang, "I think that's him right now have a nice day miss" then he hung up the phone "Adrien get in here know"


	4. Chapter 4

ADRIEN'S POV ....... JUST WALKED IN THE MANSION   
that walk was too long he saw Natalie standing in the hall "Adrien get in here know" oh my god was that my dad   
I walked into his office "yes dad" oh my god why was he schooling at me he already herd for my teacher   
"who is she"  
"what do you mean," Adrien asked shocked at his dad's outburst.   
"the girl you have been hurting"   
"what do you mean girl been hurting iv never hurt anyone"   
"the girl you hurt she always comes back with scratches so you cant say you never hurt her and if you never hurt her why does she stutter around you"   
"oh you mean Marinette, wait she came back with scratches on her someone hurt her" he stormed out of his dad's office "someone hurt my princess plegg grab my ring"   
"why kid" plegg asked scared of the answer.   
"because if I have it on me no telling what I might do" he took off his ring and threw it "take the dum thang" he yelled at his kwami plegg grabbed the ring and went some were.   
then Adrien still wanting to go kill whoever hurt Marinette seen the lucky charm she gave him "someone hurt my poor princess" he said know crying mad and sad and just like that there's a black butterfly in his room he sees it and instead of jumping away he welcomes it. it goes into the lucky charm.   
"Hello, inisent soal I am hawk moth you found out the one you actually love is getting hurt by somebody if you find her she can join you. know go find her and have her join you cat blanc"   
"yes hawk moth no one will ever hurt my princess again they will all pay till I found out who did this "   
"you still have cataclysm but endless have fun"   
"my cataclysm must be furballs in this suit," he said whit an evil smile on his face after that he started jumping through the city


	5. Chapter 5

MARINETTE'S POV........IN HER ROOM  
"I can't believe I got lucky mom and dad are working all day which means I have till 10:00 to think of a story" then her phone rang "hello who is this"  
I hope your happy Chloe screamed from the other side of the phone   
what did I do   
you got Adrien suspended which means his dad is going to not let him go to school anymore I hope your happy witch" click   
wait Adrien's not allowed to go to school oh my god, she fell down to the ground she looked at her wall with a bunch of Adrien pictures on it I'm not going to be able to see him ever again she grabbed a picture they took together off the wall the picture was taken on one of those days he gave a real smile "Tikki grab these she handed her the earrings what are you doing Marinette" "Tikki do you understand that I will never see him smile for real again tikki I'm sorry but right now I ain't ladybug im Marinette who might never see the person I'm madly in love with again " she said bursting in into tears and running to her bed


	6. TOGETHER POV

"hawk moth I don't think it will take much to persuade her" he looked down into her room Marinette was laying on her bed crying holding a picture  
"sending an Akuma now," hawk moth said sounding happy  
an Akuma flew past cat blanc and to the picture Marinette held she stopped crying and a purple mask showed up  
"Hello you have been pining after this guy and know he's yours he's right outside make sure he knows how much you love him make sure everyone knows how much you love him destroy the city miss fortuion then no one will ever take him from you"  
"yes hawk moth anything he askes ill do he's mine," she said flirty  
"come on baby" cat blanc said holding out a hand as she transformed her ofit was same but reversed instead of red and black it was black and red she grabbed his hand as he hoisted her she said no one will ever see us coming or even imagine two little perfect children like us but their dead wrong she said laughing  
he came up behind her and gave her a hickey on the back of her neck then grabbed her akumatized item and put it in his pocket so even if she was searched they wouldn't find it he grabbed her hand turned her around do you want to show Paris were here yes baby she said biting his neck back to clam him he groaned as she did so I got a plain he said breathing heavy oh yeah tell me right as he was about to talk she bit him again he grabbed her bye her waist I think you like marking me up he said still shakey as she bit him again maybe she said licking were she just bit know he said looking down at her want to help yes she said he lent down kissed her then lets go he said darkly before they started jumping through the city till they landed on the effile tower  
"hello city of Paris" cat started  
Everyone on the streets stared  
"I know what you all are thinking and yes we are akumtized villains, no ladybug and cat noir are not going to save you because there us, why is cat in charge oh that is because miss fortuion do you want to continue" he said kissing her on the lips witch every one gasped at  
"Yeah babe" she said biting a spot on his jaw as she did that he made a sound like a whimper then she licked were she bit "shuuu I'm going to talk" she said walking near the edge walking just right to make her but wiggle, as she walked which, hipnotized him then she started talking "people wanted to take my baby away now id like to see you try" she said grabbing cat blanc by his hair "do it baby" she said as she pushed him on his knees "fine cataclysm" he yelled  
every one around the city was watching on tv in horror as he put his hand to the tower the camera went to look at the people but when it went back to the top they were gone and so was the thing they were standing on  
after that, there was a special report about how everyone should stay inside so schools let out early and canceled classes until this is over the next day they came back targeted 3 places and left witch corresponded with the bousou hotel agreste mantion and college dopont school people were starting to lose hope the hospitals were filling up fast


End file.
